


The Librarians: Fireworks

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn brings Eve around the world to watch the fireworks. Very short short, too long to be in the drabble collection. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Fireworks

**Fireworks**  
By Alasse Fefalas

This was the fifteenth fireworks display she had seen for the night and it was as spectacular as all the previous ones. Every door Flynn had led her through came out at another country, another time zone celebrating the new year. It was exhilirating to watch the dazzling display of pyrotechnics from different countries.

When the light show ended, Flynn tugged their entwined hands and gestured to the door. Smiling, she followed him through the entryway. When she stepped out, she knew exactly where she was - she would know it anywhere. It had been her home for twenty years. New York.

There weren't many people on the street they had came out to. They were far enough to be left alone, yet close enough to see the fireworks as they flew up into the air, symbolising the start of the new year.

Flynn was watching the show, a large grin plastered on his face as his eyes followed the trail of the lights. She watched him as his expressions changed whenever there was a loud boom, or a short whistling trail followed by short, sharp cracks.

Realising she wasn't watching the show, he turned to her, a glint of mirth in his eyes. "Getting bored of the fireworks already?"

"No, I just found something more fun to watch."

"My face?"

"Just like a little kid's."

"Eve, if you'd told me you wanted to stare at my face all night long, we could've stayed indoors," grinned Flynn suggestively.

"Yeah, but you know what?" she asked rhetorically as she glided her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I like this better," she breathed as she kissed him.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Whoops, another new year fic. Yes, this is cheesy and cliche. I can't seem to get out of that rut. Hope you enjoyed it either way! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

Ps. I'm still writing the other prompts. If you want anything, message me on tumblr and I'll add it to the list.


End file.
